Fearstar's Legacy Book 1
by Dawnyheart
Summary: Explore the world of Fearstar and her life as a kit, apprentice, and warrior. Unlock the secrets of the devil leader of ShadowClan...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The dark forest of ShadowClan brooded and swayed in the afternoon mist. All was quiet, except for the rustling of the tall pines in the chilling wind. Suddenly, rapid paw steps blew from the dark parts of ShadowClan. A rapid panting soon followed with the sound. A young white apprentice, with wide green eyes, ran through the forest, looking back over his shoulder. Quivering with fear, he ran as fast as he could. "StarClan help me!" He yowled as he teared from his wide eyes. A voice brooded from beyond. "Dragonpaw…Dragonpaw….. Come…. Come Dragonpaw….." Squealing in terror, Dragonpaw kept running, but no matter how far or fast he ran, the voice was always right behind him. "Dragonpaw… Dragonpaw…..." It brooded. There came a silence. He kept running, though.

Coming to a clearing, the young white apprentice ran across it, racing for the other side. Suddenly he screamed in pure horror as he stared into the two balls of fire staring at him through the bushes, glowing with hell. They burned and tore at the inside of him. He panted loudly and quivered so much, it shook the ground beneath him. A melodic, female voice came from the bushes, but it seemed to surround him everywhere. "Why are you running, Dragonpaw?"

He looked straight into those devil eyes in pure terror. "A-A voice..." He almost cried.

Using the same voice that the terrified apprentice had run from, she cooed. "What voice?"

The white apprentice screamed again, falling back on his haunches as all he could do, but watch as the shadows unveiled the demon that lied a few foxlengths away. The huge figure slowly placed a huge paw out of the shadows and slowly put pressure on it, to reveal her form. A huge, white she-cat was revealed in front of the terrified apprentice. Her fiery eyes blazed at the apprentice and she chuckled evilly. "There is nothing to be afraid of." She slowly unsheathed her claws as she circled around him. The devil whispered in his ear. "Stay with me. Be mine. Be my muse. Be my little toy."

With what he was hearing, the white apprentice could only widen his eyes and feel mixed feelings inside. Swirling terror and, unexpectedly, anger. The terrified cat's eyes slowly melted into a very angry expression and his brows furrowed into a glare. He wasn't going to StarClan like this. He was going to fight, to go down like a true warrior. When the devil she-cat padded in front of his face, he spat at the ground in front of her paws.

The devil glared her fiery eyes at the stupid apprentice the fire blazing and the devil inside of her rising. "You fool! You have only made your demise ever so worse!" She hissed and pinned him down right then and there. "I will make you hurt all over before you fall."

Dragonpaw growled in defiance and spat on her again. The white devil shrieked and shouted. "DIE!" Sinking her teeth into his throat, she squeezed tighter, literally squeezing the life out of him. Dislodging her jaw, she looked at Dragonpaw as his body let out a bunch of spasms of pain. Dragonpaw let out another yowl of pain before it cut short and the white speck lay still in the grass. Lifeless. Tattered. Broken. The white devil smiled her evil smile and lapped up some of his blood. Tasting the tangy juice in her jaws, she went crazy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a maniacal laugh and ripped her claws through the body, throwing it into the river. Swaying, the devil laughed again and wobbled back to camp, totally drunk from the crimson juice.

((If you guys want me to write more and unlock more secrets of Fearstar, write a review and rate! Thanks!))


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There came a cry that rang through the camp. At first, the cats walking around the dark camp in the pines looked towards the sound. It rang again, but quieter. Their heads turned to look towards the nursery. Through the ferns of the warm bush that made up the nursery, a light brown she-cat went into labor as another yell erupted from her jaws.

"StarClan! Help me!" She screamed as the compulsion grew and grew. The twist inside her twined and pulled. The knot grew more painful. Before long, another yowl was burst out. Tears welled out of her eyes as a black she-cat beckoned to her.

"Breathe, Hazeldawn." She had a worried glance on her face, her sapphire blue eyes glittering with concern. "You're doing great. Just keep breathing."

Hazeldawn growled and her brows furrowed. "Auuuggg! I hate you, Velvetfrost!" She hissed coldly through clenched teeth. "Why did Rustnight have to do this to me?" She growled, it breaking off into a huff of pain. Hazeldawn groaned in agony and closed her eyes tightly. "Auuugg! I hate that tom. Where is he? I wann-a give him a piece of my mind!" A shriek erupted as a little orange she-cat came in, carrying borage.

Velvetfrost rolled her eyes at the in pain queen and turned her head to see her apprentice. "Sunpaw. Set down the borage and go get Rustnight. Please! Before Hazeldawn gets up and does it herself."

Sunpaw nodded quickly, put down the herbs, and turned on heel out of the den. Hazeldawn growled and glared, chanting, "Auuugg! I'm gonna rip him to pieces! I'm gonna rip him to pieces!"

Velvetfrost growled. "Push already!"

Just as the in pain queen moaned as she pushed, the rustic brown tom, Rustnight strode in with wide eyes. Hazeldawn's eyes flared with anger. "YOU! You did this to me! AAHHH! When I get out of this, I am going to rip you to pieces! Never do this to me EVER again! Auuuggg! I'm gonna hurt you so badly!" Tears streamed from her pain.

Rustnight widened his eyes and remembered that Sunpaw told him that she would be hurtful like this. Instead of backing up, he got close to her and looked into the big, round balls of green that he fell in love with. She stared back, but with a furious glare. Pain and agony clouded her vision as she closed her eyes and cried out in pain as the first kit was born. Her eyes opened again when the medicine cat, Velvetfrost, licked the tiny, crying kit. Hazeldawn looked furiously at her kit. The light brown she-cat examined his pelt which was a dark red with black spots that mingled with the fur.

Velvetfrost spoke. "It's a tom." She smiled, her irritated look melting into a soft, loving look, and looked at Hazeldawn. The she-cat nudged him to her belly.

The moaning she-cat whispered out and made the important decision of naming her kit. "Hexkit." She clenched her teeth and dug her claws into her mate's paw. Another wave of pain crashed into her like a hurricane wave. Meanwhile, Rustnight could feel the shock of pain shoot up his arm and his paw covered in blood. His eyes widened as he pulled his paw away, it pouring blood. Sunpaw, looking from a distance, the medicine cat apprentice pulled out some cobwebs that she set aside just in case and wrapped the paw in them.

Hazeldawn hollered in pain as the second kit was born. Yet again, Velvetfrost licked it clean and held it up with her jaws, softly, for Hazeldawn to see. "It's a she-cat." She smiled through the kit's skin and peach fuzz.

The pure black kitten squealed and mewled after being born. The slightest bit of a smile formed on the queen's face as her lips pursed into an answer for the question that cats were going to ask to her daughter her whole life. "Twinklekit." She murmured and the velvety black medicine cat placed Twinklekit by her mother's belly.

Yowling in pain again, the queen cried out as the compulsion in her stomach rose and ached. Rustnight licked her head to try and calm her down, but nothing helped. This kit wasn't coming out without a fight. Finally, when the queen put enough effort in it, and pushed as hard as she could, giving a yowl of pain, the kit came out. Silent.

Velvetfrost blinked at the size of this kit, but another thought crossed her mind. Her sapphire blue eyes widened and her head twisted to the panting queen. "Hazeldawn. This kit… it's not crying."

The light brown she-cat panted ever slower and examined her kit after the medicine cat nudged the blinding white kit to its mother's belly. Her velvety tongue swiped over the huge kit and Hazeldawn inspected it closely. Suddenly, the kit let out not a cry, but a mew and just sat there. It didn't make a sound. A mysterious orange light lit up a hazy outline around the kitten. It was silent until the tiny lids of the eyes slowly slid open.

Hazeldawn shrieked in terror as she stared into the horrifying devil eyes of her spouse. "What are you?" She screamed. Her green eyes widened so much and she looked at those fiery eyeballs of death. She shuddered and panted. The light brown she-cat gaped at what she created and let out a pitiful mew of horror. She vibrated and closed her eyes, breaking the spell and looked down. "Fearkit."

The kit seemed to understand her mother and started to cry, letting out hurt emotions. Tears streamed from her eyes as she bawled and sobbed over her cruel name.

Velvetfrost widened her eyes at the queen. "What did you name this kit?" She mewed in disbelief.

Hazeldawn turned to her, snarling, totally ignoring her crying kit. "You heard me! Fearkit." Narrowing her eyes, the exhausted queen laid down her head and let out a deep breath of pain.

The medicine cat just glared at her and stepped back. She flicked her tail to Sunpaw, who brought the borage over and set it down in front of the she-cat's muzzle. They both exited the nursery, but Velvetfrost sent one more glance at Fearkit sadly. "Their eyes aren't supposed to be open yet." She murmured before her black body vanished behind the brambles.

Sighing, the queen quickly ate the herbs and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Rustnight stared in horror from a distance and gaped at his mate for giving her kit such an awful name. Finally breaking it, he managed to pad over and wrap around Hazeldawn, careful not to mess up his paw.

The kit still cried and sobbed of her horrible name. What did she ever do wrong? What was so horrible about her? Was she that ugly? To strike fear into the hearts of other cats because of her ugly features? Was this her curse? It wasn't fair!

Rustnight looked sorrowfully towards the unfortunate kit and licked her softly. Fearkit smiled up at her father and purred. Although those eyes sent shivers down his spine, he ignored it and focused on her immense beauty. She was really beautiful, but you couldn't just get past those devil eyes to see it. He sighed and returned the smile gently and rested his head on his mate's belly.

Fearkit took one last glance at her parents before curling up beside her sister and drifting into a sleep…


End file.
